1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a scheme of displaying a multi-view image or a multi-view image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view image, a stereoscopic image, and the like may be generated by geometrically correcting and spatially processing images recorded by at least two cameras.
The multi-view image and the like relate to a three-dimensional image processing technique that provides an image with various views to a viewer, and particularly to a technique that obtains a same 3D scene by at least two cameras and provides a picture with a more advanced 3D effect, for example.
Recently, various research has been conducted in the areas of super multi-view (SMV), free viewpoint TV (FTV), and the like, as well as the multi-view images.
A multi-view image and the like may be generated through rendering by using a predetermined input image, such as a monocular image and the like, and a depth map with respect to the input image, for example.